Talent do kłamania mam we krwi
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 9 Jones: Poprzednio podczas Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki nasi zawodnicy brali udział w pięciu różnych dziwnych wyzwaniach. Poznaliśmy dziką naturę Duncan'''a i to, że Max okazał się skończonym kretynem, uciekając, a potem atakując jednego z naszych zawodników. Za karę jego drużyna przegłosowała go. Uff. Mam nadzieję, że ten karakan się więcej tu nie pojawi. Kretyn. A kto teraz odpadnie? Czy '''Lightning jeszcze raz będzie bardziej zainteresowany Izzy? Tego przekonajcie się w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki! Jones: WITAM! CZY JESTEŚCIE GOTOWI NA KOLEJNE WYZWANIE? (PZ - Amy): Widzę, że nam nie daruje. (PZ - Leshawna): Poprzedni dzień dał mi mocno w kość. Czuję się chociaż odrobineczkę lepiej. Miejmy nadzieję że na wyspie nie znajdzie się osoba durniejsza niż ten karakan Max. Każdy zbliża się do Jones'''a. Większość jest nadal niewyspana, mają wory pod oczami i liczą na to, że uda im się jeszcze trochę zdrzemnąć. '''Duncan: Nie śpijcie. Czeka nas wyzwanie do wygrania. Anna Maria: Czeka, czeka i się nie doczeka. Anna Maria jako jedyna nie była śpiąca i całkowicie świadoma obserwuje stan pozostałych. Cameron ledwo zipie, Geoff bez przerwy mruga. Anna Maria: Ludzie. Chyba nie damy im zwyciężyć? Jones chce już powiedzieć treść wyzwania, jednak coś mu przeszkadza. Mówiąc coś, na myśl nasuwa się kolejna nieznajoma osoba… z kilkuletnim dzieckiem. Tą małą słodką istotką była dziewczynka. Wtulona w swojego tatę pomachała do zawodników. Leshawna, Amy i Sadie były bardzo zadowolone na widok młodej duszyczki. Amy: Aż się robi ciepło w sercu :D Jones: Uhm. Ty do Meredith'''a. Ty jesteś jego… '''Rax: …wujkiem. Na imię mi Rax. Leshawna podchodzi do małej dziewczynki. Leshawna: A ta malutka jak ma na imię? Pokazuje Leshawnie coś na paluszkach. Mianowicie zakryła tylko kciuk. Leshawna: Ma 4 lata? Rax: Nieee, ma po prostu na imię Thumby i ma 5 lat. Leshawna: Thumby… całkiem nieźle :) Jones przewraca oczami. Jones: A po co ta mała? Rax: Samej w domu nie zostawię. Jones wzdycha. Obserwuje go. Jones: A ty tu jesteś, bo… Rax: Meredith mnie poprosił. Jego rodzice spędzają miesiąc miodowy w Grecji, a mi ufa bezgranicznie zaraz po nich. Nie mam opiekunki, więc waszym zadaniem będzie dopilnowanie małej. Jones wybucha głośnym śmiechem. Jones: Chyba cię coś pogrzało. Tutaj nie mamy wykwalifikowanej opiekunki do dziecka. Sadie: Ja nią jestem! Jones ma chłodny wyraz twarzy. Próbuje tego nie dać po sobie poznać. Jones: Super… Popatrzył na chwilę na Sadie, na malutką Thumby i zdecydował się na to, żeby zmienić zdanie. Jones: Dobra… Nikt nic nie rozumiał. Jones: Dziś jesteś zwolniona z wykonywania wyzwania. Przynajmniej będzie po równo. Sadie: Tak. A co mam robić? Jones: Zaopiekujesz się tą malutką, Rax pójdzie do “malutkiego” Meredith'''a, a wy… DO RZECZY. '''Rax, Sadie i Thumby opuszczają ich. Jones: Waszym dzisiejszym wyzwaniem będzie polowanie. I to nie byle jakie. Staci: Powtarzasz się :) Harold: Właśnie Jones. Jesteś nudny jak flaki z olejem. (PZ - Harold): Zaczyna mnie to wkurzać. Jones: Ludziom daje się szansę. Więc.. Lightning: Mogę iść do łazienki? Jones zaciska nerwowo pięść. Lightning: To znaczy chyba, że zgadzasz się z Lightning'''iem :D '''Jones: IDŹ. Lightning poszedł za potrzebą. Jones: Ciekawy jestem, ile osób mnie dzisiaj wkurzy. Harold: Dziewięć do potęgi entej… Duncan przewalił Harold'''a. '''Duncan: Sorry. Jones jest lekko usatysfakcjonowany. Jones: Czekamy na górę mięśni aż się wyszczy. Lightning: Ja tu jestem od dwudziestu sekund. Jones: Jak dobrze to wiedzieć. Ulżyło mu, ponieważ ma nadzieję na normalne powiedzenie zadania. Jones: Waszym wyzwaniem będzie polowanie! Grupowy facepalm. (PZ - Amy): “Świetny” prowadzący. Coś czuję, że będzie mi łatwo go wyprowadzić z równowagi. Jednak tego nie chcę. Widzieliście, jak się marszczy, kiedy wykonamy coś po nie jego myśli? Jak idzie w stronę Chrisa, to znając życie poznamy jeszcze wielu prowadzących. Jones: Znowu coś nie tak? Anna Maria: WELL BOY, I DON’T GIVE A FUCK! Świerszcz. Jones: Będziecie polowali na samych siebie. Paintball i te sprawy. Jednak będziecie musieli zestrzelić wszystkich z przeciwnej drużyny. Zanim jednak będziecie mogli strzelać, musicie znaleźć swoje bronie. Wręcza im plakietki z kolorami i plakietki drużyn. Cameron: Duncan jest w naszym logu drużyn? Jones: Kogoś znasz z grupy Sznyclowych Bandziorów oprócz niego? :> Anna Maria: Ja znam El Tristana i Rocky’ego… Jones: O Nos-muledos mi nie chodziło. Anna Maria: A szkoda. Nagrali zajebiste kawałki. Jones: DO LASU! Każdy biegnie do wyznaczonego miejsca przez prowadzącego. Amy: Rozdzielamy się? Leshawna: W końcu bronie są położone gdzie indziej i będzie trudniej nas zestrzelić. Anna Maria: Czyli tak? XD To ja idę z Amy! Amy: A wy sami? Leshawna: Geoff? Cameron: Też mógłbym z kimś iść. Geoff: Możesz ze mną, brachu. Leshawna: Ja tam sama pójdę. U przeciwników Staci: Możemy się już rozdzielić? Harold: Założę się, że bronie są w jednym miejscu! Staci: Oddzielnie, bo jak taka Amy znajdzie broń i nas powystrzela? Harold: Aha… Izzy: Idziemy oddzielnie. Harold: Nie, bo wszyscy razem! Izzy: Oddzielnie! Harold: Razem! Izzy: ODDZIELNIE!!! Każdy milczy. Nawet przeciwnicy usłyszeli wrzask Izzy. Harold: Kretynko, znając życie masz zerową orientację w terenie. Izzy zaczęła na niego warczeć. Izzy: Nikt nie będzie wyzywał królowej polowań od kretynek! Harold: Powinnaś być w psychiatryku! Izzy przepchnęła Harold'''a i idzie sama. '''Izzy: Idzie ktoś ze mną? Lightning: Lightning może ;u; (PZ - Lightning): Nie żeby coś, ta laska jest sha-ekstra! ^^ Izzy: A dobra, Izzy pójdzie sama. xD Chciała sprawdzić czy Lightning'''owi na niej faktycznie zależy. Zaczęła robić dziwne miny, najpierw udawała smutek, a po części takie lekkie uśmieszki, tak jakby ją zadowalał. '''Izzy: Możesz iść i mi potowarzyszyć… do broni XD Lightning: Sha-boom! Izzy idzie z Lightning'''iem, '''Staci szła oddzielnie, a Duncan szedł też w kierunku tamtej dwójki. Jedynie Harold pozostał. Harold: Normalnie ekstra. Bez jedynego wartościowego członka drużyny oni są nikim! Każdy (niezależnie od własnego humoru) zaczyna szukać broni, aby wygrać wyzwanie dla drużyny. Większość wybiera proste, przewidywalne miejsca w których owe bronie mogły zostać ukryte. Reszta wykracza wszelkie normy i szuka w miejscach, które nikomu nie przyszłyby na myśl. Anna Maria: Amy! Chyba wiem, gdzie mogą być! Amy: Serio? Stoją przed rzeką. Anna Maria: Musimy tylko wskoczyć do tej wody. Amy zaczęła się śmiać i potem skierowała się w kierunku przeciwnym. Amy: Ja się cofam. Sprawdza jeszcze raz kolor swojej opaski. Rzuca się najbardziej w oczy jasna zieleń z domieszką purpury. Amy: Chyba gdzieś widziałam! Wskakuje do krzaczorów i zauważyła pistolet do paintballa. Ku jej rozczarowania nie znalazła swojego koloru. Był to kolor czystej perły. Amy: Anna! Dziewczyna była zajęta obserwowaniem jagód. Anna Maria: WIESZ, ŻE TEN PISTOLET MA JAGODOWY KOLOR? XD Jej wrzask słyszała przechodząca tędy Izzy z Lightning'''iem. '''Izzy: Ja mam jagodowy! Lightning: Lightning ma czarny. Kolor wyzwolenia. ;u; Izzy i Lightning są wręcz zainteresowani tym kolorem. Na myśl przychodzą im NIESTETY tylko te brudne myśli. Tak, wiadomo w jakim miejscu, przy czym i jak to wygląda oraz jakie czynności są koniecznie wykonywane. Izzy: Chciałbyś to zrobić? XDDDD (PZ - Lightning): Jezu, tak <33333 Mam wielki popęd :3 Izzy: Może po wyzwaniu? XD Chłopak tylko stał jak sparaliżowany. Można powiedzieć, że czekają go wielkie przygotowania, aby nie zawiódł dziewczyny. Nagle niespodziewanie otrząsnął się. Lightning: Jak tam sobie chcesz ._. Izzy: Najpierw musimy wygrać. Potem impreza… a na którym łóżku będzie ci lepiej? Lightning: Nie lepiej pod prysznicem? Izzy: Już przechodzimy do konkretów? Zaczyna wydawać z siebie dziwne odgłosy. Izzy: Wybacz, ale podniecona zdziałam jeszcze więcej. Sięga po broń. Lightning: Sha-boom! Idzie zadowolony w stronę przeciwną. Izzy miała lekki problem z sięgnięciem swojej broni, dlatego wchodzi ostrożnie, depcząc każdą napotkaną jagodę na swojej drodze. Po rozpaćkaniu wszystkich, boi się, że podczas “jagodowego” tańca mogła parę razy nadepnąć na broń. Na szczęście, tak się nie stało. Gorzej, że jednak kopnęła broń w stronę pokrzyw. Izzy: Cholera! Wymyśliła już nowy plan w swojej szalonej głowie. Znalazła konika. Izzy: IHAHA! Chcesz trochę trawki? Wskazuje mu “trawkę”. Izzy: Słyszałam, że można ją nawet zajarać xD Koń zaczyna uciekać. Izzy: No weź! Skubnij! Koń wziął całą pokrzywę do pyszczka. O dziwo ta go jednak nie poparzyła. Ten tylko poszedł zadowolony. (PZ - Izzy): A ja na biologii słyszałam, że zwierzęta również mają bąble po zjedzeniu pokrzyw. “Szajbuska” skradła się po swoją broń. Uśmiechnięta bierze ją ze sobą. Izzy: Czas na kogoś zapolować! Ucieka. Leshawna z powodzeniem znajduje pomarańczową broń. Chowa ją sobie do kieszeni. Leshawna: Czas zapolować na te jaszczurki. Staci ma swoją broń na drzewie. Staci: Potrzebuję jakiś badyl. Rozgląda się po terenie w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś długiego patyka. Zauważyła jakiś gruby, krótki badyl, którym uderzyła w jeden z gałęzi. Ku jej zadowoleniu, wypadł w miarę długi patyk. Podeszła do rzeczonego drzewa i “zmierzyła” odległość. Mogła swobodnie zrzucić broń z tamtej odległości. Zamachnęła się do tyłu, ale… ???: Co za idiota to zrobił?! …trafiła w Harold'''a. Oberwał w okulary, szkło od prawego oka zostało rozbite. '''Staci: Cholera, wybacz! (PZ - Harold): Mam dość! Dziewczyna zdecydowała się na zdobycie swojego przedmiotu, idąc na drugą stronę. Tutaj poszło jej zdecydowanie łatwiej. Od razu, bez żadnego trudu wzięła zamach i zdobycz padła w ręce Staci. (PZ - Staci): Bez zbędnego gadania o dziadkach, ciociach czy innych braciach idzie mi zdecydowanie lepiej! Tak trzymać! Lightning, Geoff i Cameron również zabrali się za zdobywanie swoich pistoletów. Staci słyszała jakieś szelesty w krzakach, Harold rozwalił umyślnie sobie całkowicie okulary. Staci: Ciekawe, kto to może się kryć? Pomyślała, że może mieć mało amunicji, więc zbliżyła się bardziej w stronę krzaków, z których dochodziły głosy. “Natarła” na nie, po czym zauważyła tylko gościa z kapeluszem. Trafiła w dany kapelusz. Pod kapeluszem kryła się sylwetka Geoff'''a. Ten tylko był zaskoczony. (Głośniki: '''Jones): GEOFF WYROLOWANY! POZOSTAŁO 4 BANDZIORÓW I 5 POTWORÓW! Cameron zdążył uciec spanikowany. (Głośniki: Jones): MUSISZ SIĘ UDAĆ DO PORTU. Geoff poszedł. (PZ - Geoff): Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem. (PZ - Staci): Hurra! Jeden zatopiony! Pewnie nawet nie znalazł swojej broni. Ciekawe co z tymi, którzy ich właśnie nie znaleźli? (PZ - Cameron): Mam nadzieję, że Staci mnie w ogóle nie zauważyła. Widzimy również Lightning'''a, który zadowolony trzymał swoją broń. Schował ją sobie pod bieliznę, jego przyrodzenie wyglądało... a sami sobie wyobraźcie. Zboczeńcy. xDDDDD '''Lightning: Będę miał czym zaskoczyć Izzy :’) Amy i Anna Maria nadal szukają swoich broni. Amy dla pewności wzięła broń, jaką zauważyła. Anna Maria: Ktoś już wziął tę jagodową broń. Amy: To znaczy, że może na nas czyha… idźmy w prawo, to może będziemy dużo dalej od niego. Anna Maria: Dobra. Słucham się ciebie dlatego, że zupełnie nawet nie wiem, gdzie startowaliśmy xD Amy: No to nieźle uważałaś podczas zadania. (PZ - Amy): Może wszystkie zasługi swojej siostry brałam na siebie niepotrzebnie, ale jest coś, czym jednak mogę się pochwalić. Mam talent do strzelania w ludzi różnymi rzeczami. Nie mówię, że często w nich rzucam, gdy się denerwuję, ale potrafię w takich trafić. Wystarczy zaleźć mi daleko za skórę. Kiedyś to się gniewałam o to, że ktoś mi wydał rozkaz gniewnym tonem. Oops. Podczas, gdy #'Amy'Maria nadal były w trakcie poszukiwań broni, Cameron znalazł swoją o kolorze mokasynu, a Duncan - w kolorze brązowym. Cóż to za zbieg okoliczności, kiedy oboje natrafiają na siebie. Duncan: Pora na ciebie, maluszku. Cameron: Chyba na ciebie, zielony palancie. Myślisz, że tą fryzurą i swoim “zachowaniem” coś osiągniesz? W rzeczywistości jesteś pewnie tak samo cienki jak DJ. Duncan i Cameron zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Obaj trafili również w siebie, w tym samym czasie. (Głośniki: Jones): Duncan i Cameron wyrzucili się z gry! Żeby wygrać, Potwory muszą zestrzelić jeszcze trzech Bandziorów, a oni tamtą czwórkę! (PZ - Leshawna): Zostały prawie same dziewczyny. Byłoby śmiesznie, gdyby z zespołu przeciwników Lightning i Harold odpadli. Nawet mielibyśmy wtedy przewagę. Broni nie znaleźli jeszcze Amy, Anna Maria i Harold. Tak się składa, że Amy miała broń należącą do Anny Marii. Amy: Mogłabyś zaczekać na chwilę? Obie stanęły w miejscu. Dziewczyna poprosiła, aby Anna Maria pokazała jej opaskę. Miała ona taki perlisty, jaskrawy, nawet zwykły, biały kolor. Obie jednak swój wzrok zwiodły w stronę loga, na którym był Duncan. Anna Maria: Podoba mi się ten niegrzeczniak >:) Amy: Mi również ^-^ Dziewczyny spojrzały się dziwnie na siebie. Anna Maria: Zaraz… obie bujamy się w tym samym chłopaku? Zmarszczyła brwi. Amy: Kurdę, chyba się teraz nie zaczniesz rzucać? Anna Maria: Em… nie będę, a chciałabyś? Amy zmarszczyła brwi. Amy: To… która z nas odpuszcza walkę o niego? Anna Maria: Wpadłam nawet na pomysł. Kiedy pogodziłam Jessicę i Cassidy, zrobiłam to samo. Po prostu ta, która odpadnie z programu, pozwala tej drugiej na podryw. Amy: One też brały udział w programie? Anna Maria: Nie, brały udział wtedy w konkursie poezji. Ostatecznie nie wybrał żadnej z nich. xD Amy: Przykre xD Zaczęły się śmiać, Anna Maria już miała ruszyć, kiedy Amy ponownie ją zatrzymała. Amy: Znalazłam jakąś broń, a na kolor opaski zwróciłaś uwagę? Bo moja nie pasuje. Anna Maria pokazuje dziewczynie opaskę jeszcze raz. Amy wyjęła broń, aby podpatrzeć kolor opaski z kolorem spluwy. Amy: Są takie same! Anna Maria: Nie… ona jest taka bardziej… Amy: Pasują! Weź to. Anna Maria “aktywowała” broń i pasowała. Przetestowała ją na drzewie. Działała jak ulał. Amy: To teraz znajdźmy broń dla mnie. Anna Maria: A co ty teraz markotnie tak powiedziałaś? Amy: Nieważne. Kocham po prostu strzelać. (PZ - Amy): Najchętniej jednak nie wiedzieć czemu… zabrałabym jej broń :/ Leshawna znajduje się najbliżej dziewczyn. Obecnie jednak jej położenie jest tam, gdzie tamte znalazły pole jagód i tam, gdzie Izzy skakała po broń. Leshawna: Tu już ktoś był. Zauważyła połamane okulary. Leshawna: Harold? o.o Postanowiła strzelić na ślepo. Leshawna: Nie za dobrze widzę… Oddała strzał w kierunku drzewa, a raczej… obok drzewa, gdzie słyszy wrzask Harold'''a. '''Harold: ŁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Leshawna była lekko przerażona jego wrzaskiem i zdecydowała, że pobiegnie. Raczej też nie domyśliła się, kto to tak mógł wrzasnąć. Przechodząc przez las, Harold padł z dwóch powodów - obrażenia (może był uczulony na farbę?) i… że przebiegła Leshawna. (PZ - Harold): Znowu przed moimi oczami kanadyjska piękność <3 Jej subtelne piękno nie może się równać z niczym cudownym na tej wyspie. Leshawno, przyjmij moje ciepłe uczucia! (PZ - Leshawna): Kto to mógł tak wrzasnąć? Ciekawe czy ta broń na serio wyrządziła mu krzywdę. Jak tak, to nie chciałam, oopsi. Pomachała do kamery i była lekko zszokowana. Jones: Harold został wyeliminowany! 3 Bandziory kontra 3 Potwory! (PZ - Leshawna): To był Harold? Jeszcze raz patrzy na swoją broń. (PZ - Leshawna): A w sumie te chude rączki bolała nawet woda. Kto pamięta Wyspę? A w sumie, to pytanie, co zadałam jest bez sensu. Wytniecie je, jeśli to trafi na antenę? Lekkie przesunięcie. (PZ - Leshawna): Cóż, mam nadzieję, że jak oberwę, to nie zaboli. Anna Maria i Amy trafiły na nową lokalizację na tej wyspie. Poza oazą, Bezludną Wyspą, domami, kampusem Meredith'''a, posiadłościami bogatych ludzi, ośrodkami kurortu oraz pobliskiego szpitala ze szkółką leśną był położony z dala od centralnej wyspy wrak statku i piętnaście rozpadających się skał, które sześć stuleci temu były wręcz ogromne i owa łódź mogła się rozbić. '''Amy: Nigdy nie widziałam tego miejsca. Dziewczyny stawiały pierwsze kroki na nowym wybrzeżu. Starczyło jedna dziesiąta kilometra, aby mogły ujrzeć szczątki drewna, a także… pozostałości po zmarłych ludziach i szkielety. Na podstawie wychudzonych kości można było stwierdzić, że woda doprowadziła do rozrywania ich części ciała, brzmi wręcz przerażająco. Poza pobojowiskiem, działa się kolejna, straszna rzecz. Robale z przyjemnością zajadały z mozołem owe kości. Na jednym ciele Anna Maria zauważyła setki robali pochłaniając gnaty. Od razu zaczęła wrzeszczeć i panikować. Wskazała Amy tę klęskę. Obydwie zareagowały wrzaskiem i gwałtownie spieszyły do ucieczki. (PZ - Anna Maria): Trzeba to powiedzieć Jones'''owi, niech ktoś coś z tym zrobi!!! >:O '''Amy w trakcie ucieczki znalazła jakąś broń, łudząco podobną do koloru jej opaski, dlatego zanim jeszcze całkowicie zniknęła z tego pola, wzięła przedmiot. Amy i Anna Maria przekroczyły granicę wyzwania, a tu nagle… zostały trafione jagodową barwą. Anna Maria: Ano ta, dlatego ktoś zniszczył jagody… Amy strzeliła facepalma. Przed nimi stanęła rozśmieszona Izzy. Izzy: Sorki. Te miny mnie po prostu rozwalają! Amy: Jak ty się nauczyłaś tak zwinnie poruszać? Izzy: Cha, cha, no wiesz Amy? Mogę ci zdradzić swoje tajemnice, ale to dopiero, jak zestrzelę ostatnią osobę! Albo dobra, widziałam, że uciekłyście, to czekałam, aż wrócicie :P Amy: Muszę przyznać. Dobra robota ;) Jones: Amy i Anna Maria pokonane!!! Zostaje tylko jeden Bandzior na trzy Potwory! (PZ - Leshawna): Zapomniałam, że oni mają Izzy ;u;. Ta to ma głowę do szukania i straszenia ludzi. Czekajcie… czy to znaczy, że zostałam sama? No nie. Mam do pokonania Lightning'''a, '''Staci i Izzy. To nie brzmi dla mnie za dobrze. Leshawna zbliża się w kierunku przeciwników, a jednak tak jej się zdaje. Izzy również jest na tropie ostatniego Potwora, jednak zauważyła tylko Lightning'''a. '''Izzy: Siema! Widzę, że udało ci się zostać. ;u; Lightning: Też sobie radzisz nieźle. ;u; Izzy zbliża się rozpromieniona do Lightning'''a. '''Izzy: Już się nie mogę doczekać nocki. Będzie ostro :3 Lightning: Chcę poznać tę ostrość :3 Izzy: To poczekajmy cierpliwie. Została nam Leshawna ;) Lightning: Zestrzelimy ją razem? Izzy: Dobry pomysł. Kierują się razem w stronę Leshawny. Z kolei ta znalazła nowy cel - Staci, która obmywała sobie twarz wodą. Bez żadnego zastanowienia zestrzeliła gadającą dziewczynę. Jones: Staci również odpadła! Zostały 2 Potwory i 1 Bandzior! Amy i Anna Maria: Dajesz, Leshawna! Kibicowały dziewczynie na trybunach. (PZ - Leshawna): Przede mną najtrudniejsze. Co z Izzy i Lightning'''iem? '''Izzy próbuje wypatrzeć, gdzie mogła ukrywać się Staci. Izzy: Widziałeś może chociaż raz Staci? Lightning: Tak, opiekuje się tą małą. Izzy: Coś ty? To jest Sadie. Czyli chyba Staci nie widziałeś. Moglibyśmy myśleć jak ona i wytropić Le… Lightning kazał jej się ukryć. Właśnie Leshawna szła w te strony. Izzy: Co… Lightning wskazuje jej na jednego z Bandziorów. Izzy podaje plan mięśniakowi. Miała to być zasadzka na dziewczynę, podczas której mieli nadzieję, że żadne z nich nie zostanie trafione… z “oczywistych powodów”. Opuścili “kryjówkę”, żeby móc złapać Leshawnę w swoją pułapkę. Ta niczego się nie spodziewała, że dzieliły ich dosłownie krzewy, żeby mogli się zestrzelić nawzajem. Leshawna: Kurczę, gdzie oni mogą być? Izzy i Lightning opanowali raczej sztukę kamuflażu do perfekcji, temu drugiemu jednak brakuje nawet do podstawy, ponieważ zaczął kichać. Leshawna otwiera krzewy, ku jej zdziwieniu znalazła tam tylko naturę, żadnych ludzi. Wzruszyła tylko ramionami i kierowała się dalej na północ. Po chwili usłyszała tylko taki komunikat. Jones: LESHAWNA ODPADA Z WYZWANIA! SKRZYDLATE POTWORY WYGRYWAJĄ! Leshawna: Co? Próbowała się odwrócić, po pewnym czasie przestała. Na drzewie widziała zadowolonych Izzy i Lightning'''a. '''Izzy: No sorki. Jones: Tak, Potwory wygrywają, a Bandziory… zapraszam na ceremonię! Pozbędziecie się jednego z was! Bandziory spuszczają głowy w dół. (PZ - Amy): No i lecę z tej gry. Pa. Sadie opiekowała się małą Thumby. Sadie: Hejka, malutka! Co chciałabyś porobić z ciocią Sadie? Thumby zaczęła płakać. Ta ją przytuliła. Sadie: Co się stało? Thumby: Tęsknię za mamą :( Sadie: Z tego co wiem, pojechała tylko na tydzień. Thumby ogólnie z fryzury przypominała Kitty, tylko była dużo mniejsza i miała na sobie ogrodniczki w kwiaty. Sadie: W co byś chciała się pobawić? :P Thumby: Może w chowanego przy domku? Sadie: Okej, zaczynam liczyć! Zamknęła oczy i liczyła od jednego do dziesięciu. (PZ - Sadie): Mam wprawę do opiekowania się dziećmi. Cały czas opiekuję się tymi z bloku i własnym rodzeństwem. Katie czasem też przychodzi i spędzamy wspólnie przyjemnie czas. Dzięki Staci zapomniałam nawet o Katie. Jej uśmiech na twarzy zniknął. (PZ - Sadie): Ale mam nadzieję, że to wygram. Cieszę się, że nie muszę brać udziału w wyzwaniu :> Obok czas spędzali ze sobą Rax i Meredith. Rax: Jak tam? Pewnie zawód miłosny? Meredith: I to nawet nie wiesz jaki, ziomek ;-; Przybili sobie żółwika. Meredith: Jak myślisz, lepiej już zostać gejem? ;u; Rax: Po co? Znajdziesz sobie następną. Pamiętasz, co z Katriną? Meredith: Jeszcze gorsza -.- Rax: No widzisz? Przynajmniej wiesz już, czego się wystrzegać. Meredith: A co, jakbym był jednak gejem? Rax: Hmmm… Przytulił go. Rax: I tak byłbyś dla mnie spoko siostrzeńcem, bez względu czy wolisz się dupić z facetami, czy z laskami :P Meredith: Dzięki. Fajnie jest mieć takiego wuja :) Rax: Też się cieszę, że cię mam. Przynosisz mi szczęście. Meredith: Pojedziemy po rodziców, jak już wrócą? Rax: Pewnie. Masz samochód? Meredith: Tak. Możemy się przejechać ;) Rax: I fajnie. Masz tę płytę od Ariany Grande? Wiesz… No Tears Left To Cry? <3. Pewnie nie znasz, ale ta piosenka jest po prostu przepiękna! Meredith: Okej, a możemy potem puścić Havanę albo One Kiss Calvina Harrisa i Duy Lipy? Rax: Tylko nie Dupa Lipa, naprawdę. Ale Havana to dobry pomysł. To co, idziemy gdzieś? Meredith wyjmuje coś z bluzy. Meredith: Patrz, co mam xd Rax: Meh… dobry rocznik. I zamierzałeś tak wychlać razem z wujem? :D Meredith wyjął dwa kieliszki i wlali sobie. Obaj przybili “toast” i wypili zawartość naczynia. Chłopak zaczął bekać, dlatego wujek go klepnął z całej siły w plecy. Meredith: Cholera… zakrztuszę się kiedyś przez ten szwabski szampan. Rax: Szanuj go. Istnieje teoria, że ten, kto nie szanuje germańskiego cuda - obrywa i to mocno. Pamiętaj, Meredith. Meredith: Ciekawe, z jakim kacem obudzę się jutro. (please) Rax: Oby nie z wielkim, to pogadamy przez Facebooka. Chciał mu coś wręczyć. Meredith: Wspomniałem, że Sabina rozwaliła mój telefon? :’))))). Nie zasłużyłem na to. Rax: To coś lepszego niż te srajfony. Dał mu palmtopa. Rax: Dbaj mi tu o niego xD. Jest jak konsola do PlayStation i zwykły telefon. Możesz na nim zwyczajnie pisać. Meredith: OMG SUPER :DDDDDD Przytulili się jeszcze raz. Meredith: Co bym bez ciebie zrobił? ^^ Rax: Umarłbyś. (please) Sznyclowe Bandziory spotkały się jeszcze raz przed domkiem. Leshawna: Wybaczcie mi, drużyno. Każdy z nas, a zwłaszcza ja zasłużył, żeby odejść :/ Amy: Wystawmy kogoś, kto pokona bez problemu Jo. xD Geoff: Ok, to Amy odpada. xDDDDDDDDD Cameron zaczyna się śmiać, Amy przewróciła oczami. Amy: W czym ja mogę być lepsza od tej kretynki? ._. Cameron: Obie dysponujecie tym ekstra językiem ;-; Leshawna: Czemu drużyna Potworów nie mogła przegrać? Cameron: Przy Izzy tam jesteśmy bezkonkurencyjni. Tak poza tym chyba przestałem się jej bać. Anna Maria: A bałeś się? xD Cameron: Tia. xD Geoff'''a niepokoi jedna rzecz. '''Geoff: Pamiętacie tę ceremonię, gdzie odpadła Jo? Amy: Kto by jej nie pamiętał? Zasłużyła na swoje! :> Leshawna: Amy ma rację. Dodatkowo wielki minus, ona cały czas tutaj bierze udział, bo wygrywa z każdym. (PZ - Anna Maria): Chyba wiem, że muszę jedną rzecz zrobić -.-. Nie pozbyłam się jej całkowicie, a jeśli nagle wróci… to co wtedy? ;-;. Tym razem podmiana głosów nie przejdzie, trzeba coś wykombinować. Geoff: To czemu ona mówiła, że Anna Maria podmieniła głosy? Amy: A jeśli tak, to dobrze zrobiła. Anna Maria: Niestety. To prawda :( Cameron: Ugh, czemu to zrobiłaś? -,- Anna Maria: Wiesz, że jeśli Jo by została i ja bym odpadła, to potem Amy z Leshawną odpadłyby następne? Leshawna: Serio? Anna Maria: No… a tak poza tym, Geoff spartaczył i tęskni za swoją Bridgette. Geoff: Może i masz trochę racji, ale tak się nie robi. Anna Maria: Jak? Geoff: No nie podmienia się głosów. (PZ - Amy): Czemu ten Geoff mnie tak denerwuje? Szkoda mi też Anny. Ciekawe, jak Leshawna zagłosuje. Oby po mojej myśli… :| Anna Maria: To więc, chciałam przeprosić, że podmieniłam te głosy. (PZ - Geoff): Generalnie laska jest w porządku. Ale to co zrobiła, nie jest do końca do wybaczenia. (PZ - Anna Maria): Dylemat. xD Czas ceremonii. Sznyclowe Bandziory oddają głosy. (PZ - Geoff): Wybacz. (PZ - Anna Maria): Sama nie chcę oddawać głosu na ciebie :/ (PZ - Cameron): Teraz się zastanawiam, w sumie Anna Maria złamała zasady i powinna odpaść tak czy siak. (PZ - Amy): Narka Geoff. Do Bridgette wrócisz przynajmniej. Meredith przyszedł pijany. Meredith: Sieeeeeeeema. xD Jones był zdziwiony. Jones: Co ci się stało? Meredith: Absolutnie nic. Przewrócił się na prostej drodze. Pianki spadły na jego twarz. Jones: Daj mi to. Przywrócił tacę z piankami do porządku. Patrzy się na zawodników. Jones: Dzień dał nam wiele emocji! Mogę powiedzieć, że każdy z was dał plamę, nie będę mówił kto zwłaszcza, bo przegraliście razem. No cóż, jednak… … … … Amy… … … … Leshawna… … … … Cameron… … … … wy jesteście bezpieczni. Rzuca im po piance. Jones: O ostatnią piankę walczą Anna Maria i Geoff. W programie jednak zostaje... … … ... … … ... … … ... … … ... … … ... … … ... … … … (PZ - Leshawna): No sama nie wiem. Laska jest podobna do mnie, a Geoff… to mój stary kumpel. Sorki, Anna Maria. Jones: Geoff! Tym samym Anna Maria odpadła z programu! Amy, tak samo jak Anna Maria wybałuszyły oczy. Amy: Zostałam? o________O Leshawna: Jak widać. Jesteś tak naprawdę w porządku. (PZ - Leshawna): Trochę podobna do mnie xD Jones: Anno Mario, ciesz się, że nie odpadasz na stałe. Będziesz walczyła z Jo o powrót ;) Anna Maria: Wiem! Nakopię jej do tyłka, potem się z wami policzę! xD Pożegnała się ze wszystkimi, przybijając piątki. Anna Maria: Trzymam kciuki, laska. Musisz to dla nas wygrać. Amy: Postaram się :/ Anna Maria odpływa kajutą. (PZ - Anna Maria): Jo! Lecę po ciebie szmato! (PZ - Sznyclowe Bandziory; Amy, Geoff, Cameron i Leshawna): ANNA MARIA! ANNA MARIA! ANNA MARIA! Cała drużyna skanduje imię wyeliminowanej dziewczyny, kibicują jej w uczciwym pozbyciu się Jo. (PZ - Leshawna): Tak szczerze to głosowałabym na Amy. Znam tu prawie wszystkich dobrze, ale przyda nam się ktoś mądrzejszy, od siły mamy Geoff'''a i '''Anna Maria też jak chce, to potrafi. Ale skoro chce uczciwie pozbyć się Jo, to mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia powróci do nas ponownie. ;) Jones: Pierwszy raz całkiem w uroczy sposób pożegnano zawodnika. Na razie mamy 10, kto wyjdzie cało z walki Anna Maria kontra Jo? Przeszkadza mu Meredith. Meredith: NIEŹLE ZAŁATWIŁAŚ TĘ SUKĘ, ANNA! :D Jones: Okej? To nie przegapcie kolejnego odcinka. Meredith: Naprawdę, jestem z ciebie dumny! <3 Jones przewraca oczami. Amy: To czyli… Jones: NIE MOŻEMY POCZEKAĆ DO NASTĘPNEGO ODCINKA??? Amy: Mogę sama powalczyć o Duncan'''a! XDDDD Zaciemnienie wraz ze słowami '''Amy. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki